<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chase by Strawbwryy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681227">The Chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbwryy/pseuds/Strawbwryy'>Strawbwryy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Gen, Kingdoms &amp; Keyblades Zine, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbwryy/pseuds/Strawbwryy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guild Master Ava - along with her fellow Guild Masters - mysteriously disappear from the Dandelion Guild leaving nothing but a note, it's up to Brain and his fellow adventuring party to look for a sign of where they went. </p>
<p>This was written for the Kingdoms &amp; Keyblades zine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Kingdoms &amp; Keyblades zine, @KH_DND_ZINE on twitter. This is actually an extended version of my piece - additional scenes that extended the word count.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brain was meditating the morning the knock sounded at his door. Meditating for sure, because Brain had certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fallen asleep pouring over the tome Master Ava had given him for what felt like the hundredth time. The man startled, knocking an inkwell off his desk to shatter against the hardwood in a pool of sticky black. He cursed in Infernal, checking first the book to make sure it didn’t get caught in the crossfire and then his pants. Once satisfied he stood up, kicking the uncomfortable stool he’d previously been sitting on out of the way </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” He called out to whoever was on the other side of the door as he hooked a discarded piece of clothing on the ground with the heel of his boot, haphazardly dragging it across the spill in an attempt to mop it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, it’s Mog? I’m, uh, one of the new members I don’t know if you remember me.” A shaky voice replied back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain paused, waiting. There was no more response. He let out a tired sigh between clenched teeth, before he responded. “And what is it that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Um, well we were wondering - I mean we as in us copper badges - when today’s request board will be updated?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain huffed, pushing his bangs from his face to massage the base of his horns. He had little interaction with the new members, so he could never be sure if the awkwardness he so often came to head with interacting with said newcomers was a general nervousness with higher ranked members or a fear of the Tiefling specifically. Either way, it made what little interactions he did have utterly exhausting, especially now when he’d much rather return to his studying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe they mentioned in the initiation that Master Invi is the one who posts requests each day? If you have an inquiry, bring it to her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, that’s the thing, Master Invi wasn’t in her room this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain took the book, preparing to sit by the window with it. “Then go find Master Ava-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of them were in their rooms, sir. They were all gone this morning, and all that was left was a note addressed to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mog had barely enough time to step out of the path of the door before it swung open violently, letting out a yelp of surprise as he stumbled back. Brain leaned on the door frame, an uneasy look in his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand it over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear student, Brain </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure this note will have come as a shock to you. Even more so to your companions, which is why I decided you should receive it first. You’ve always been the type to think first and act later, and I’ve always respected that of you. Truthfully, it’s something I’ve struggled with. I believe all of us Foretellers have. Perhaps that’s why we made this choice, to leave you all in pursuit of something even we truly don’t understand. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe that’s just an excuse. I know reading this will be unsatisfying. I have no answers to provide for you, and I won’t pretend that I do either. You four deserve better than this, but I won’t apologize. Instead, I’ll leave you with this; you all have become so much stronger than we ever could have imagined. Leaving the Guild in your hands was an easy decision. We have the utmost faith in you. Thank you for making it easier for us. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good bye,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guild Master Ava</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Remember Brain, the raven watches until the greedy fox climbs the staircase to heaven. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t get what any of this means!” Skuld’s voice boomed, and Brain shot her a look in an attempt to remind her to keep it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Brain had read the letter for himself he’d gone looking for the other three, instructing them not to say a word until they were all back in his room. It was extremely cramped with all four of them trying to fit inside, but he was very clear that their discussion could not be allowed to fall on anyone else’s ears. He had taken a spot on his stool, pushing everything aside to furiously scribble notes on a sheet of parchment. Lauriam then went to work cleaning up the mess he had made that morning, and then the mess he had made upon returning, all the while muttering under his breath. Skuld paced back and forth, a feat in itself when her head was nearly flush with the ceiling, while Ephemer just sat across from Brain on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld had not taken the news well, just as Brain had predicted she wouldn’t. He’d nearly even left her out of the discussion, but Ephemer, as if knowing what he had in mind, had politely but sternly instructed them to find her the moment after he agreed to meet with Brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, are we even sure she actually wrote this?” Skuld asked, turning around rapidly and accidentally smacking her scaled tail against Brain with enough force to make him reconsider ever listening to Eph. Lauriam coughed into his hand, and it almost sounded like a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Brain said, rubbing his shin. “It’s definitely her handwriting. Her codewords as well - and I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one who knows all her codewords so don’t even bother asking if someone else could have used them.” Skuld shut her mouth with a snap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ephemer took over for Skuld, which Brain appreciated. He truly couldn’t fault the woman, her passion was a strength that had helped many, himself included, in the past, but it also meant that it was difficult to rationalize with her when she was upset. Ephemer however knew just how to balance both Skuld’s fiery temper and Brain’s self admitted cold detachment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand Skuld’s doubt regarding this, it does seem rather... out of character for Master Ava. I know I haven’t been acquainted with her as long as you have Brain, but she never came across as the impulsive type in the years I’ve worked under her. At the very least, I would have expected her to tell one of us in person if she was leaving, rather than just leaving a note with little information.” It was that particular detail that stung Brain harshly. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Ava better than the rest, he’d worked and lived by her side since he was barely six. Ava was his teacher, his boss, but also his friend - or so he had believed, but the letter threw all the assumptions under question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain thought of the Ava who had held his hand the day his horns first took root, and then contrasted it to the Ava who had left him with nothing but a letter full of shallow pleasantries and a simple ‘goodbye’, and the comparison felt hollow. ’</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was her handwriting and her codewords,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you can’t deny the facts.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld was speaking again. “Besides, she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> given us tasks to carry out - why would she just leave!” She huffed out a breath of anxious annoyance, and the air around her crackled dangerously. Brain made cautious eye contact with Ephemer, who nodded slightly and rested a calming hand against Skuld’s back. She huffed again, but the air stilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain turned to face Lauriam, who had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “You’ve been rather silent, surely you must have thoughts to share.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “Nothing that hasn’t been brought up already. It’s undeniable that Ava wrote the letter, but the contents don’t make sense. We’ve established that much already, so there’s very little for me to add.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain’s head fell as Skuld’s tail lashed out angrily again. They were getting absolutely nowhere. “I suppose it’d be foolish to ask if any of the other Leaders left notes?” He asked. Ephemer shook his head and Skuld spat out something in Draconic, which was evidently crude enough to twist Eph’s expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam pushed himself from the wall, opening his arms wide dramatically. “Well, obviously there’s only one path here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that would be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We track them down and question them ourselves, of course.” Lauriam stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld bristled. “I thought it was clear </span>
  <em>
    <span>we have no idea where they went</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She took a step towards Lauriam and knocked over a stack of books near Brain’s desk. The Tiefling watched them collapse with an exhausted expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam, to his credit, did not back away from her despite the intimidating form her 6’8 Dragon-like figure made, and kept his pleasant - if completely fake - expression on his face. “We’re adventurers are we not? I believe solving mysteries comes with the job description.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld froze. “Oh… I guess that does actually make sense.” Ephemer and Brain shared a look again. The idea had already crossed Brain’s mind, actually, and he was confident enough that it had crossed Eph’s as well. In fact, Skuld might have been the only one who hadn’t thought of that and it was only because she was so frustrated with their missing Masters to think clearly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, the problem didn’t lie with the plan exactly, but the requirements to carry it out. Before Brain could even open his mouth, Ephemer was speaking. “I do strongly agree that we should inspect this, but we can’t overlook the bigger picture here. We’ve been left with an entire Guild, most of which are new recruits, who have no clue what’s going on. I fear that telling them the truth may be demoralizing, but we can’t just tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Skuld was quick to agree. “Not to mention, we can’t just leave them to go off on a wild goose chase, we have a duty to keep things running smoothly in the Master’s absences!” In unison the other three shushed her as her voice raised again. She looked moderately chastised, shuffling back to the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we tell them the half truth,” Lauriam explained. “That the Masters have gone off on a quest and left us with an important mission as well. We’ll tell them not to worry about anything -“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we tell them not to worry they’re going to worry.” Skuld snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Figuratively speaking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lauriam said, a flash of annoyance crossing his face. “And from there we put a Silver Badge in charge while we go look for answers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group went silent in consideration of the idea. Brain spoke up first, taking back control of the conversation. “I don’t think we can risk stepping away for too long but… I think that maybe we were meant to come to this conclusion - to look for them ourselves. And if that’s true, then we </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it. Ava said it herself; they believe in us. Let’s not prove them wrong for having that faith.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld grinned widely, slapping Brain on the shoulder hard enough to have him wincing. “Yeah! Well said, you aren’t all just books and brains, Brain!” She laughed a hearty chuckle, and Lauriam coughed into his hand again. Brain was certain this time it was a poorly disguised laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ephemer was smiling at Skuld’s joke as well as he got up from the bed. “You can leave all the organizing to me. I’ll make sure things run smoothly while we’re away, how much time do you think it’ll take?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain thought deeply. “It’s hard to say but… A week. Let’s give ourselves a week.” The Masters had disappeared on a Sunday, the start of a new week. Perhaps a coincidence, but he would be a fool to write it off as such. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ephemer nodded, and then reached for the door. “I’ll go talk to Rould about taking over for us while we’re away th-“ His voice cut off when, upon opening the door to the hall, a ball of fur and fabric fell into Brain’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Brain a moment to realize that the ball was not in fact a ball at all, but rather a humanoid shape covered in sand coloured fur, with two large cat-like ears currently bowed flat against the creature’s head. Skuld’s voice boomed in anger. “</span>
  <b>Ventus Swift-Footed! </b>
  <span>Were you eavesdropping!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus bolted up, bracing himself against the door frame as his fur stood on edge. He trembled under the gaze of the four older guild members, trying to avoid looking at any of them. “Not at all, I swear!” And then, with a wince, he corrected himself. “Maybe just a little - but not on purpose! It’s just, when the four of you disappeared a few of us were wondering why. I’d only meant to knock on the door to check in but I heard Skuld’s shout and just thought it would be a bad time to interrupt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Which </span>
  </em>
  <span>shout?” Brain asked, turning to glare over at Skuld who - for her credit - managed to look quite sheepish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… something about not getting any of it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld buried her snout in her hands as Ephemer laughed awkwardly. “So nearly all of it then.” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain didn’t share his humour. “Now listen here, young Ventus Swift-Footed. You are to return to your friends and not say a </span>
  <em>
    <span>word </span>
  </em>
  <span>you overheard. Tell them whatever lie you wish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld groaned. “Brain, Ven can’t tell a lie to save his life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Brain replied in all the eloquence he could muster. He paused to think, and the others waited for his deliberation. It did not come quickly as he weighed every possible option in his head, not wishing to jump to a rushed decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven shuffled nervously, slowly moving out the door and into the hall. “Um, maybe I should just go? I promise I’ll try not to say a thing-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Lauriam said firmly. “And you should shut that door as well.” Brain nodded in agreement but otherwise said nothing. It took - for Ventus an uncomfortably long - minute for him to finally speak again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A frightening grin crossed his face, sharp teeth glinting in the light. “Say Ven, I believe you may be in luck for a promotion to a silver badge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus’ legs finally gave out on him and he fell back to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plan was relatively simple; having gone through each of the Master’s rooms the four confirmed with each other that there was no evidence there as to where they had gone or why. Ven had followed Skuld, ears down and tail tucked, so that she could keep an eye - or more importantly an ear - on him. She was the last to return to Brain’s room, a scaled arm draped over Ven’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain had heard her coming, catching the last of her hushed words to the boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘...I know this all sounds scary, but it’s going to be fine. Brain just wants to make sure nothing gets out, he’s not going to put you in active danger. I’ll be there to make sure of it.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Ventus had wanted to say anything in response, he decided against it once they reentered the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After trading information, or lack thereof, they began phase two. “Master Ava has only just come back from a dungeon the night they left. It was relatively low level, one she could have easily sent a few silver badges to, but she decided to delve into it on her own. I believe that it might be related to all of this.” Brain explained, and so a plan was decided upon and preparations began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The packing was easy on Brain’s side. Two silver daggers in their sheaths were harnessed to his side, and a bundle of potions were tossed into his satchel. His lockpicking kit was added next, and then a roll of parchment. He doubted he’d be doing much writing on the trip but it was still a keen idea to have something he could write notes on. Finally came the letter from Ava, tucked carefully into the breast pocket of his leather coat. It wouldn’t be good if anyone found it was what he told himself, but in reality he found having some proof that she had at least thought of him before leaving to be comforting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold comfort, perhaps, but comfort nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left his room, locking it behind him, and went looking for the nearest silver badge. He found one near the exit to the courtyard, a short elven girl with a red bandana wrapped around her hair, her nose in a book. No name came to mind, so he called out to her by rank instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed more than happy to follow his instructions, easily believing the fabrication that had been created earlier. In fact she seemed rather pleased by the whole thing, seeming to believe that Brain had sought her out specifically. He hadn’t the heart to correct her, leaving her with her newfound leadership duties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly heading to the entrance hall, he avoided the attention of any other badges along the way. It wasn’t too difficult, he blended into the walls easy enough as is, and the few who spotted him recognized not to try to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ephemer had beaten him to the front hall, which was a touch surprising as Brain himself hadn’t taken long at all to arrive. Then again, Ephemer was always odd like that - he had a habit of surprising him in the strangest ways. Ephemer just nodded towards him, as there were a small cluster of bronze badges just returning from a trip to town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One look at Brain had them rushing off. He sighed. “It would be nice to be regarded with something other than fear for once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ephemer laughed. “They all respect you too much.” At Brain’s raised eyebrow, he continued. “I know it’s hard for you to see it as anything but fear but trust me, Skuld and I have heard enough hushed praises for what you do around here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain showed almost no acknowledgement of this revelation but he couldn’t help the pleased wave of his tail. Lauriam arrived at that point, smiling pleasantly at the two of them but otherwise not saying a word. Skuld took far longer, ten minutes longer in fact, and it was nearly enough for Brain to decide to go looking for her himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arrive she eventually did however, an extremely put off Ven dangling over her shoulder. “Sorry for the wait!” She said cheerfully, dropping the boy to his feet next to her. His arms crossed indignantly, and even without being able to see the colour of his cheeks it was easy to imagine them painted a vibrant red in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t think you could outrun Skuld did you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit Ven didn’t say anything, but the twitch in his ear spoke more than words possibly could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Ephemer clapped his hands together. “Well then, now that we’re all here there’s no time better than the present to get going!” He followed up his comment by securing his satchel to his side, beckoning the others to follow suit in a leaderly fashion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ven’s ears fell flat as he slowly shuffled behind the far more experienced adventures. Skuld threw an arm around his shoulder and smiled toothily, all the while guiding him out the door towards the stables. “Come on Ven, it’s gonna be fun! Your first big adventure!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus grinned nervously back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This has to be the least fun adventure we’ve ever had.” Skuld grumbled, wiping mud from her tail. “Like, I know we’ve had some pretty bad ones in the past but this one takes the cake for the </span>
  <b>worst</b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain couldn’t agree more. Their ride to the dungeon had been more eventful than the delve itself had been so far, and that was only because they’d run into a small pack of wolves along the way. In all of their planning they hadn’t taken into account that the last group to walk the grimey halls of the abandoned keep had been a group of highly skilled adventures - adventures that seemed to have cleared out any previous occupants that may have once resided there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As such, the amount of time that had passed since they first arrived at the gates to where they were now, a room Brain guessed was once used as a dining hall, was roughly half an hour. A time which could have been further reduced if not for the amount of half submerged rooms they were forced to wade through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between Lauriam, sat far away from the rest of the group and combing a fine pearl brush through his hair, and Ven, who was trying to dry his fur with very little success, it was hard to tell who was more upset with Brain for organizing this accursed mission. Even Ephemer, the usual paragon of positivity seemed to be on his last nerve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Brain got back up on his feet. “The quicker we get through this place, the quicker we can get out of it.” He rubbed the base of his horns, feeling a headache coming on. Even he wasn’t immune to the seemingly contagious annoyance spreading through their group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t found any indication for why Ava, as well as the other leaders, may have come to this place and his doubts increased with every empty room they came across. He would be the last to call this whole expedition a waste of time and yet so far it appeared to be exactly that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld was the first to join him in action, rolling her shoulders before buckling her scabbard to her side again. “This place can’t be that big, I’d bet we’ve got a few rooms - four or five at most - left at this point. We’ll be done in no time!” While she didn’t sound the most convincing, it was enough for Ephemer to crack a smile. Once he got going, Ventus and Lauriam were close to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for gaining experience, huh?” Ven joked half heartedly, padding quietly over to the door. “These skeletons I’ve not been fighting and the doors I’ve not had to unlock sure have taught me a lot.” He lazily checked the door for traps, something they all knew he wouldn’t find but was still a routine he firmly refused to break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam snorted. “Well, if you’ve learned anything it’s that you never listen to Sir Know-It-All over there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain scowled at him, and Skuld’s eyes dashed nervously between them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on guys, there’s still some room left to cover - we might still come across like… some rats or maybe more wolves or even a,” she stumbled back in shock as the door opened. “W-WYRM!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus hit the floor as Brain spun around, hand immediately grasping at the bow on his back. His dark gray eyes met ice cold blue as the head of a white wyrmling peeked through the now open door. Even he found himself backing off a few steps at the fearsome intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ephemer was by his side before anyone else had even acted, casting a haste spell that washed over the group with a sparkling aura. “Do we run?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain hesitated, tightening his grasp on his bow. His eyes darted from Ephemer to Skuld, then to Lauriam and finally Ventus. With a grit of his teeth he shook his head. “We can handle this. Get ready everyone!” He called out resolutely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his call to action, Skuld shook off her initial shock, pulling her greatsword from her scabbard. She glanced over at Ventus, who understood her unspoken message immediately. As if blending in with the wall, he suddenly became near impossible to track by eye until he appeared again by their side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought my heart was going to stop!” He said, fur standing on edge. The arms drew and readied his sword however were calm and steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam was the last to take action, carefully surveying their situation. “She’s going to break through that wall any moment now, if you have any ideas Brain now’s the time to share.” As if on cue, the cracked stone next to the door shook with a great thud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain took a good look at the room they currently stood in. As it was clearly once a dining hall, it was quite spacious but the long table in the center of the room introduced a potential problem in terms of free movement. On the positive side, it would be a problem for the wyrmling as well. “Eph, Lauriam, you two are with me, we’re going to take position on the other side of the table. Don’t clump together - we can’t have us all getting caught in its breath. Eph on ranged, Laur on support.” Brain turned his attention to Skuld and Ventus. “Skuld, you’re gonna be our hard hitter. Keep her attention on you and off of us. Ventus, give her some offensive support.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They acted immediately, Brain even going so far as to turn one of the chairs upside down to place on top of the table to act as cover. Skuld grinned, shouting a phrase in Draconian that had the Wyrmling lashing against the doorframe. A second later a loud crack, loud enough to make Ventus wince, resounded off the walls. A moment after that the entire door frame - with stone attached - came crashing down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld wasted no time, bringing her sword down against the Wyrmling’s skull. It wasn’t a clean cleave, the blade making contact with its horned crest and redirecting the momentum to the side in a glancing blow. At the same moment Ventus, off to the side of Skuld, thrust his short sword into the unprotected flesh of the creature’s neck. It let out a terrible wail, lashing out with its tail and knocking Ventus off his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain took advantage of the clear path, aiming towards the open wound. The arrow flew quickly through the air, piercing right besides the bloodied gash. Ephemer summoned an orb of acid, but in his trepidation of hitting Skuld or Ventus in the crossfire he overcompensated, the spell passing above the Wyrmling’s head. “Whoops…” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vines suddenly curled around the legs of the dragon, lashing out and tangling together. “That should keep it in place for at least a short while.” Lauriam said. Skuld followed it up with another attack, this one against its forearm, while Ventus grabbed for his sword and scrambled back up on his feet. He’d barely stood up when the beast hissed another roar, jaw clamping down on Skuld’s arm. She gasped loudly, wincing in pain as its teeth punctured her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its movement obscured its neck from view, and Brain cursed. The arrow redirected towards its eye failed to find its mark, shattering against hard scales. Ephemer’s brow furrowed, summoning a bolt of lightning that struck the Wyrmling with a crack. “Skuld-“ he called out, voice full of worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam moved to heal Skuld but her voice stopped him. “I’m - oof - fine! Hit him with something big!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My job is to keep you breathing first and everything else second…” Lauriam grumbled but listened to her order anyways, summoning an orb of fire that struck the Wyrmling in a blaze of heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unexpected attack was enough to distract the creature, even momentarily, and with a painful wrench of her arm Skuld managed to free herself. She retaliated against it, though her swing was significantly weakened due to her injury, just barely leaving a shallow gash on the side of its face. Ventus struck again, once again aiming for the thinner skin of its underneck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain saw the breath attack coming the moment it opened its mouth and breathed a cloud of cold mist. His shout to their fighters to dodge barely crossed his lips when a blast of freezing air shot past him, barely missing where he stood. Ventus had successfully dodged out of the way, only taking minor injuries, but Skuld found herself facing the full force of the blast, her skin freezing on impact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Ephemer shouted, and Brain reached into his quiver, swapping his arrow out. He knew it was probably a bad decision on his part, to waste a precious gift given to him by Master Ava herself, he would never forgive himself for not using everything he had when one of his friends was in danger. The arrow pierced the young dragon’s eye, and after a short second, exploded. The creature shrieked, tossing its head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opening was enough for Ephemer, focussing his rage into a powerful arc of lightning that struck through the beasts chests. There was a moment where they all held their breaths watching it stumble, but finally it collapsed to the ground, dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam and Ephemer were at Skuld’s side in an instance, the latter literally vaulting over the table to reach her. Ventus looked at them both with a worried expression. “Is she going to be okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam ruffled his fur, smiling tiredly. “Once she gets some healing in her. Skuld’s tough, don’t worry about her too much she’ll hate it.” Then he took Skuld’s hand in his own, as Ephemer carefully held her unconscious body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later and Skuld finally opened her eyes again. “Ouch, I took that last one pretty badly didn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty badly </span>
  </em>
  <span>is one hell of an understatement.” Ephemer chastised, but there was a soft smile on his face. Brain on the other hand looked miserable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Skuld.” He apologized, kneeling down next to her. “I said we could handle this when I should have said to run, it’s my fault you got hurt so badly.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ava wouldn’t have messed up this badly.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chastised himself, frowning deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld smacked him across the arm, nearly knocking him over. He winced, ready to ask her </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>she would do that, but was caught off guard by the serious expression on her face. “Brain, if we disagreed with your plan we would have said something. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>able to handle it, it’s not like I was dying!” She grinned at him, giving a clawed thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate my ability to keep you all alive.” Lauriam added with a haughty look. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even Ventus agreed. “I mean, it was scary when Skuld got frozen but it was still really exciting! I actually beat a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Technically it was a wyrmling, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was the one who got the last hit in.” Ephemer said, an affectionate smile on his face. “You made the right decision Brain, and you were quick to come up with a plan when most of us were still recovering from the shock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain placed a hand on his hat, pushing it down over his eyes. “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skuld smirked. “Someone’s embarrassed.” He shoved her, although it didn’t budge her an inch. The sudden release of tension left them laughing, Lauriam and Brain trying to stifle it while Skuld buckled over in her amusement. It took a few moments for them to refocus, Brain calling them all back to attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that the other room has been rid of any Wyrmlings, we probably shouldn’t waste anymore time.” He got up on his feet, heading over to the door - or, where the door used to be. The others fell in line, following at their own pace and talking between each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain especially took note of Ven, who was excitedly talking to Skuld about how amazing he thought she was. It seemed facing a common enemy was what Ventus needed to open up to the rest of them, and now that he had he instantly fit right in. Even he found it difficult to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon reaching the new room, they took a look around. “Is this a.. council room?” Ephemer questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It certainly appeared like one. In the centre was a round table, it’s top appearing to have once been covered with painted glass but having long since broken. Five grand oak chairs circled the table, covered in grime and rot. At the far end of the room were two more chairs, one larger than the previous six and decorated with carvings of animals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only door would have been the one that once stood in the whole they entered from, and besides the chair and table the rest of the chamber stood empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t be…” Brain said, frustrated. “This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>room? There’s nothing here!” Nothing but a Wyrmling that is, and if its existence was the clue he was meant to decipher to locate their Master, it was far too obscure for even him to figure out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Master Ava, this couldn’t have all been for nothing, right? I was so sure that you had meant for us to follow you - could I truly have been so wrong?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt angry but he also felt empty, and he slumped against the wall, head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauriam was the first to kneel next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe we missed something - we should retrace our steps, take a closer look this time.” They both knew it was empty words, the delve had been far too empty to overlook anything. Still, Skuld agreed with a shake of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And even if we can’t find anything here, maybe something will turn up back at the guild! It was a total waste of time, I think our Ventus here easily earned himself a silver badge, lets say we have a party when we get back.” She turned to Ventus. “What do you think V - uh, Ven what are you doing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caught all of their attention. They turned towards the boy, who was shuffling carefully across the stone floor. He walked two steps, stopped, stamped down, and then walked again. His ears pricked up when he realized he was being stared at, and a sheepish expression crossed his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well uh, I was just thinking that these tile patterns look kinda familiar, and then I remembered that I read about a certain type of stone masonry that was used to conceal hidden chambers through stone locking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think that the floor here might be hiding something?” Ephemer asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno! But uh, maybe? Like I said, the pattern looks kinda familiar but it could just be a coincidence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain hesitated, before getting back up on his feet. “If that’s what your intuition is saying then there’s no harm in following it. Leave no stone unturned, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Ventus’ hunch rang true when Skuld stomped particularly hard onto a tile located to the right of the larger chair and fell into a small chamber when the rock gave way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found it!” She exclaimed. A moment later she reappeared, a chest held in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brain had it unlocked in moments, easily picking the cheap lock that kept it closed. They all held their breath, waiting for the moment he opened it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This may not have been left by Master Ava, so don’t get your hopes up.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed out deeply, and then opened the lid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With shaking hands he took it out and unfolded it, the other four watching him read it. Five minutes later a smile crossed his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Ava, you sly fox.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it really is from Master Ava?” “What does it say?” “Did she mention where they were going?” Skuld, Ventus and Ephemer spoke over each other, hurriedly asking their questions. Brain just passed the letter over for them to read with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like the search has only just begun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dear student, Brain </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re reading this note then I suppose that means you decided to keep chasing us. I expect Skuld is there with you too, and if she’s there Ephemer must be as well. Lauriam likely accompanied you as well, he always was more curious then he let on. Well, if you’re expecting to just be given the answer as to where we went - sorry! You’ll have to work for that one, and trust me when I say your work has only just begun. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t be easy, but I believe in you. All of you. We left the guild in your hands because we knew you were capable of running it, but we also knew that you would never just sit back and let us disappear. Believe me - we don’t wish to be found. But there’s no way of stopping you four when you have your hearts set on something. No matter how fast we run, you’ll always be at our heels chasing us. So shall we see who’s faster?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guild Master Ava</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. I heard its fox hunting season in Scala </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>